1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cutting and solder-less connection apparatus, wherein a covered electric wire rolled and coiled in a wire reel is intermittently uncoiled from the wire reel and being cut by a cutter into a predetermined length; each ends of the predetermined length cut wire is stripped in such a manner that a covered portion of the covered wire is removed from the end of the predetermined length cut wire and that a core wire in the predetermined length cut wire is disclosed; the disclosed core wire is fit into a terminal; and the terminal is made with solder-less connection so as to combining the terminal and the core wire. The present invention relates specifically to an automatic cutting and solder-less connection apparatus, wherein since a belt conveyor unit is controlled to drive corresponding to the variable length of a product to be produced, previous reduction of emergency stop case of the apparatus, previous reduction of no good products causing case and low consumption of electric power are able to be proceeded, even though the length of a product to be produced is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general automatic cutting and crimping apparatus is known by an official gazette, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-96630. The general automatic cutting and crimping apparatus is the construction that covered electric wire is intermittently fed from the wire reel and being cut by a cutter and that each ends of the predetermined length cut wire is stripped in such a manner that a covered portion of the covered wire is removed from the end of the predetermined length cut wire and that a core wire disclosed is fit into a terminal by crimping so as to combining the terminal and core wire.
In the general automatic cutting and crimping apparatus, in case to produce a product having a length excess, for example 50 cm, when an electric wire is fed out with the length of the product to be produced, the fed out portion of the electric wire is jammed against any unit located around the feeder unit, thereby causing emergency stop of the apparatus and causing no good products. Therefore, the fed out portion of the electric wire is required to be restricted from curing or other deforming by any method.
In this connection, an improved apparatus includes a transferring conveyor which is full-time driven to transfer the fed out portion of the electric wire toward the down-stream direction.
According to the general automatic cutting and crimping apparatus, even though the length of a product to be produced is comparatively large, the fed out portion of the electric wire is not jammed against any unit located around the feeder unit, thereby avoiding to cause emergency stop of the apparatus and to cause no good products.
However, since the general automatic cutting and crimping apparatus described above full-time transfers the fed out portion of the electric wire toward the down-stream direction notwithstanding whether the length of a product to be produced is large or small, it is difficult to save consumption of electric power during operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to further improve an apparatus wherein previous reduction of emergency stop case of the apparatus previous reduction of no good products causing case and low consumption of electric power are able to be proceeded, even though the length of a product to be produced is variable.